


Soft Cuddles

by ChampionLance (RivalSilver)



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalSilver/pseuds/ChampionLance
Summary: He fell for her the moment he met her.





	Soft Cuddles

She was everything he thought she would be.

From the moment he had met her, Vishnal fell for her. For her charms, her beautiful face, her kindness, and many other characteristics that he could not possibly count in such a short amount of time. Still thinking about her made him blush – from the day she had agreed to be with him, to the day she had said ‘yes’ to his proposal.

Vishnal’s confidence always plummeted at the wrong moment. Usually, it was right as he was about to make a move. There were many times he had greeted her as she woke up, clutching a bouquet of different flowers behind his back, only to shy out and keep them hidden from her peripheral view. There were many times when he had seen her around town, sometimes walking towards his direction, and his voice suddenly left him as he tried to muster up courage to greet her. There were times when he had declined her request to go exploring for her, for fear that he would slow her down.

The many flowers that rotted and were thrown away, the many hellos she could never receive from him, and the many adventures he would never get to experience were a few eye openers for Vishnal.

He exhaled quietly. That was the past, and this was now.

They were in their bed after a long day of work. Nothing but relaxation and bliss filled their moods as the two rested, basking in and enjoying each other’s  presence. Frey softly buried her face into the croon of his neck, and sighed softly as Vishnal’s hands traced gentle circles along her back. God, her body was so warm, it soothed him to hold her like this.

“Mm…” Frey’s calming voice hummed as she pulled back from his neck, now gazing at him with wide green eyes. Neither had anything to say, but it was fine, as there was no need for words to be shared. Their silence was comforting to them both, especially after a long day of socializing with everyone in town.

The simple gaze of Frey’s eyes showed him what words could never reach.

And a simple touch of her fingertips to his cheeks made him virtually _melt._

Her touch was soft – like being touched by an angel – despite her daily tasks that required her to battle monsters and tend to crops at the garden. A trace up, her small fingertips pressed to his temple, and her palm brushed along his cheek, cupping it with ease. No doubt that there was a rush of red heating along that area, and she noted this, as the corners of her pink lips twitched upward in amusement. Her thumb dragged back and forth his cheek, just under his eye.

Vishnal didn’t realize that he had dropped his hands from her back, now at her sides, quietly holding onto her hips. His pupils dilated the slightest bits, his lips pursed, and he focused his eyes on those lips of hers – calling him. Oh, how he wanted to kiss her at that very moment, yet, his body remained frozen in place, allowing Frey to continue pampering him with her touch.

She noted his somewhat shocked expression, emitting a chime of giggles out of her. With her free hand, she rose, and poked at the tip of his nose, successfully shaking him from his distracted gaze. “Vishnal.”

“Ah-!“ The butler relaxed – or tried to – yet, his deepening blush betrayed him. He would never _not_ be flustered by his beautiful wife. “Honey…”

Truth be told, his voice was adorable when he tried to mask his shyness.

“You’re so cute!” Frey suddenly sang in a squeal.

 _God._ He was in for it now. He had to let go of her small waist to cover his eyes, shielding him from her gaze. These compliments were just too much…!

After a simple inhale, his blush ceased. It was not gentlemanly of him to not return these compliments, especially towards a princess – _his_ princess.

Lowering those hands, Vishnal leaned forward. Foreheads gently collided, and his eyes were closed. Those lowered hands eventually moved down slightly, this time, cupping her much smaller ones, and smiled. “ _You’re_ cuter,” he proclaimed, voice toned down. A flutter of his eyes, he gazed right at her as their foreheads rubbed against one another.

Now, it was her turn to blush. A light rosy shade to her cheeks caught his eyes, and the smile he formed was much bigger than the last.

Their fingers laced together. They fit perfectly in each of their hands, like a key to its specific lock.  A sigh left her lips – one of comfort – as she scooted her body closer to Vishnal, unable to hold back a smile.

When their mouths connected, it felt heavenly. Her lips molded into his own perfectly. They were soft, just like he had always thought they would be. Hands squeezed each other, and their smiles could be felt through their locking of lips. His heart fluttered in uttermost glee. This told him everything – that she was happy at this moment, with him, spending the rest of her life like this.

He honestly had no problem staying like this forever. With the one person who he truly loved, vowed to protect, and make her feel like the happiest woman on the planet.


End file.
